


Waking The Prince

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen, as Prince Arthur’s servant, partakes in many task: such as waking the slumbering prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking The Prince

As Prince Arthur’s new servant, it was Gwen's duty to wake him. She just wished that it was a slightly easier task.

"Five more minutes," Arthur mumbled.

Gwen smiled. She couldn't help herself. There was just something about his ruffled golden hair and the way he mumbled those words as if she was his wife rather than his servant…

She shook herself.

She was his servant, not his wife. That was all they could ever be.

“Wake up, sire,” she said, shaking him with more force.

Arthur pulled the covers over his head, disappearing from her sight. “Go away, Guinevere!” he shouted.

Gwen huffed in frustration. Honestly, dealing with Arthur was worse than dealing with a five year old. She fisted her hands into the covers and pulled, yanking the covers from Arthur and tossing them across the room.

Arthur stared up at her, startled.

Gwen froze, realizing how completely inappropriate that had been. He was the crowned prince of Camelot! She took a deep breath, preparing for the moment when Arthur ordered her to the stocks.

Instead, Arthur glared up at her and said, “You, Guinevere, are an evil, evil woman.”

“Yes, I am,” Gwen said in a voice far more confident than she felt. “Now get up. Your father is waiting for you in the throne room.”


End file.
